There is a device for transfer of pressure to underlying solid layers of soil formed by filling the drilled boreholes with concrete. /Concise polytechnic dictionary. -M: State publishing house of technical and theoretical literature, 1956., p. 830, abstract “Pile”/.
There is a device for transfer of pressure to underlying solid layers of soil formed by filling the soil pits-slits or trench catches with concrete.
There is a device in the form of vertical support for carrying elements of the structure slabs. /Concise polytechnic dictionary. -M: State publishing house of technical and theoretical literature, 1956, p. 429, abstract “Column”/.
There are columns with junction elements in the floor levels made with formation of the shell, as well as the columns not only of the round cross-section but also square one. /Patent of the RU No. 2197578, Int.Cl. (7) E04B Jan. 18, 2000/.
Equivalent diameter—maximum distance from geometric center of column cross-section to the curve of the second order (circle, ellipse, etc) circumscribed round the points of column cross-section contour may serve a distinctive feature for the columns of arbitrary cross-section/Bronshtein I. N., Semendyaev K. A. Handbook on mathematics. -M.: Publishing House of physical and mathematician literature, 1962, pp. 167, 219, 428/
There is reinforced-concrete support containing the cage made monolithic with concrete mix, comprising reinforcement and bond joints/Patent of the RU No. 2094575, Int.Cl. (6) E04C 5/01, E04B Jan. 16, 1991/.
The closest by substance and achieved technical result pertaining to construction is the reinforced-concrete column, comprising reinforcing cage made monolithic with concrete mix and inserts, the column consists of the upper bearing and lower foundation parts/Metelyuk N. S. and other authors. Piles and pile foundations, Kiev, “Budivelnik”, 1977, p. 49-51/.
There is a method for construction of the columns, comprising installation of reinforcement of column cages, installation of reinforcing cages, installation of column casing (formwork) and concrete of the fram elements/RU Application No. 99118847/03, 2001, Int.Cl. E04B1/16/.
There is also a method for construction of bore reinforce-concrete column, comprising operations of the column cage manufacturing with inserts, concreting in the non-removable casing in the project position in the soil pit with the column making monolithic, taken by the applicant as the closest analogue (prior art method)/Yurkevich P. B. “Drill columns—new reality”// “World underground space”, 2001, No. 4, p. 12-21, M.: ISSN 0869-799X, TIMP/.
Disadvantage of the known devices and methods of their installation—impossibility of combining of works of zero cycle with works on construction of elements of building or structure above zero mark.